


Le Plus Grand Aspidistra Du Monde

by Likia



Series: Histoires courtes du Brewer's Dictionary [5]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: ....sort of - Freeform, Comedy, Crack-esque, Crack-ish, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Horticulture, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Plants, gracie fields - Freeform, the biggest aspidistra in the world - Freeform, vintage records, well sort of crack anyway
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likia/pseuds/Likia
Summary: « Crowley, j’espère que tu ne trouveras pas cette question insultante, mais au nom de Dieu, qu’est-il arrivé à ton appartement ?! »Une plante se rebelle.Prompt : Aspidistra
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Histoires courtes du Brewer's Dictionary [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755625
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Le Plus Grand Aspidistra Du Monde

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Biggest Aspidistra In The World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740006) by [WolfieOnAO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfieOnAO3/pseuds/WolfieOnAO3). 



> Une traduction de [The Biggest Aspidistra In The World](http://archiveofourown.org/works/23740006) par WolfieJimi.
> 
>  _Aspidistra_  
>  Un membre très robuste de la famille des lys, qui possède de larges feuilles en forme de lances et des petites fleurs discrètes qui poussent au niveau du sol. C’était une plante d’intérieur populaire de la fin de l’époque Victorienne jusqu’aux années 1920 en raison de sa capacité à survivre dans une pièce chauffée au gaz, et elle devint un symbole du philistinisme de la classe moyenne inférieure et d’un comportement bien rangé et insipide. George Orwell a écrit un roman nommé Et vive l'Aspidistra ! (1936).  
> – The Brewer's Dictionary of Phrase and Fable

_Toc toc toc_.

« Ngk. Une seconde ! »

Un moment passa. Une minute. Une minute et demi.

_Toc toc toc._

« Crowley, c’est moi !

— Ouais, ouais, je sais ! J’arrive dans… ouf… une seconde ! »

Un autre moment passa. On entendit quelque chose tomber.

« Tout va bien, là-dedans ?

— Oui ! Très bien ! » Une seconde passa. Une autre. « _Bon sang_ … ngk… !

— Crowley, est-ce que je peux entrer, s’il te plait ?

— Argh ! Euh, ouais… ngk… Ah, non, attends, je pense que… aïe ! Je pense que la porte est fermée à clé. Laisse-moi juste… » Crowley fut interrompu par un cri perçant. « Argh ! Aziraphale ! Comment es-tu entré ? Aïe… »

L’ange resta bouche bée quand il vit la… _scène_ dans l’appartement du démon.

« Euh… » Aziraphale montra la clé qu’il avait à la main. 

« Ah ouais, j’avais oublié que tu avais une clé.

— Crowley, j’espère que tu ne trouveras pas cette question insultante, mais _au nom de Dieu qu’est-il arrivé à ton appartement_ ?! »

Crowley réussit enfin à se dépêtrer d’une masse de tiges et de feuilles qui s’étalaient partout, et se tourna pour faire face à l’ange. 

« Euh, eh bien… » Une feuille gigantesque descendit de _quelque part_ et le frappa au visage. « Aïe ! …C’est euh. C’est une longue histoire. Euh… Si tu pouvais entrer dans cette pièce, là, s’il te plait. »

Aziraphale entra dans la pièce, là, et Crowley le suivit en claquant la porte derrière lui, puis il s’adossa à elle en poussant un soupir.

« C’est la salle de bain, Crowley.

— Ouais. Désolé. C’est le seul endroit où Elle n’est pas entrée. Pas encore. » On pouvait clairement entendre le E majuscule.

L’ange se percha sur le rebord de la grande et luxueuse baignoire sur pieds qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce, et qui, malgré son allure d’antiquité du milieu de l’ère victorienne qui ne possédait apparemment aucune tuyauterie à part celle qui menait au robinet, faisait également office de jacuzzi.

« J’ai un peu peur de demander ce que _C’est_ , mais je ne pense pas avoir le choix. »

Le démon passa les mains sous ses lunettes, auxquelles il manquait un verre, et se frotta les yeux avec lassitude. « Ça ne se voit pas ? » demanda-t-il avec amertume en marchant d’un pas sombre vers l’évier. Il appuya les mains contre le rebord pour se pencher vers le miroir et inspecta les dégâts qu’il avait subis. « C’est un peu difficile de passer à côté. » _Un trou dans l’épaule droite de sa veste, des lunettes cassées, une ecchymose sur sa pommette gauche, des taches de chlorophylle sur sa chemise, des taches de chlorophylle sur son visage, des taches de chlorophylle sur ses mains…_

« Oh _merde !_ Ma montre a disparu !

— Crowley…

— Tu sais combien coûte cette montre ?! On pourrait nourrir la moitié de l’East End pendant une semaine avec l’argent que coûte cette montre !

— Mon cher, tu ne _payes_ jamais rien.

— Ce n’est pas le _sujet_ , gémit Crowley. Cette _enfoirée_. Je vais la tuer ! Argh ! » Il donna un coup de pied dans une petite poubelle, mais elle rebondit simplement contre le mur et vacilla jusqu’à se remettre droite comme s’il ne s’était rien passé.

« Crowley.

— Quoi !

— Pourrais-tu m’expliquer ce qu’il se passe exactement ? » Aziraphale se radoucit quand le démon se laissa tomber d’une manière pathétique pour s’assoir sur l’abattant des toilettes puis enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. « S’il te plait ? Je peux peut-être t’aider ?

— Du was une tonchonneuse ? 

— Pardon ? »

Crowley sortit son visage de ses mains. « J’ai dit _Tu as une tronçonneuse_ ? »

Aziraphale réfléchit un instant. « Peut-être. Je sais que j’ai une hache, mais…

— Oh, laisse tomber, c’était une question rhétorique.

— Oh. »

Crowley regarda la porte d’un air lugubre. Une feuille commençait à se glisser par en dessous.

« Crowley ?

— Hm ?! Quoi ?! Oh. Euh.

— Pourrais-tu m’expliquer pourquoi quelque chose qui ressemble à une plante géante…

— Un aspidistra.

— …pourquoi un aspidistra géant a envahi la quasi-totalité de ton appartement. »

Crowley soupira. « Tu te souviens de l’autre jour, quand nous étions dans ta librairie ?

— J’ai bien peur que tu vas devoir être un _peu_ plus précis, mon cher…

— La nuit où tu as ressorti ton gramophone.

— Ah, oui ! Tu as ramené des plats thaï, et j’ai réussi à laisser tourner la moitié du vinyle de _Jesus Christ Superstar_ avant que tu ne le remarques et me fasse mettre _Jefferson Airplane_ pendant une demi-heure car sinon ce n’était “pas juste”. J’ai bien aimé, d’ailleurs.

— Ouais, et ensuite tu as mis des vieux disques des années 30.

— Mm, oui, et c’était une soirée des _plus_ agréable, mon cher, il faudra remettre ça un jour. Tu pourrais apporter quelques-uns de tes disques de bebop, si tu…

— _Et_ , l’interrompit le démon ouvertement, tu as mis cette musique de _Gracie Fields_ …

— Gracie… Ah, oui ! Cette vieille chanson de music hall. C’était comment, déjà ? _Il monte aussi vite qu’une fusée, il atteint presque le ciel, c’est…_ Oh.

_C’est le plus grand aspidistra du monde…_ » termina Crowley en chantant d’une voix étouffée.

Aziraphale secoua la tête. « Oh misère.

— Ngk… C’est… Je… _Bon. Écoute_. Dans cette chanson, elle dit que son frère, Joe, ouais, il a croisé leur aspidistra qui ne poussait pas très bien avec le gland d’un chêne. Et je me suis dit “ _Je me demande si ça marche ?_ ” La greffe des plants, ça existe pour de Vrai, pas vrai ? Je l’ai fait avec ces roses l’année dernière.

— Oh, oui, la fois où tu m’as donné un vase de ces charmantes roses couleurs pêche ? Elles étaient magnifiques.

— Ouais, exactement. Donc, j’ai pensé, tu sais, scientifiquement… ce n’est pas ridicule. Et ensuite je n’y ai plus pensé, vu que nous avons bu assez de vin pour remplir une piscine. Mais quand je suis rentré chez moi le lendemain matin, je me suis souvenu que j’avais déjà un aspidistra qui se languissait dans le placard du chauffe-eau, et…

— Que faisait-il dans le placard du chauffe-eau ?

— Il était Puni.

— Oh _tout de même_ , mon cher…

— Ne remets pas mes méthodes en question, mon ange.

— Mes excuses. Elles semblent fonctionner _à merveille_ pour toi. »

Crowley poussa un cri étranglé et enfouit à nouveau son visage dans ses mains.

« Oh, _mon cher Crowley_ … »

Quand il sentit une douce main serrer son épaule d’une manière rassurante, le démon détourna le visage de ses mains pour l’enfouir dans la chemise de l’ange qui se tenait désormais à côté de lui. « J’n’ai pas p’ssé une trr b’nne jou’née. »

Aziraphale lui tapota la tête. « Non. On dirait bien que non, n’est-ce pas, pauvre vieux ? Pas une bonne journée du tout. …Tu vas peut-être trouver ma question stupide, mon cher, mais pourquoi ne l’as-tu pas simplement… fait disparaître ? »

Crowley releva subitement la tête et siffla : « _Parce que ça voudrait dire qu’Elle a_ gagné.

— Oui. Évidemment. Suis-je bête. Pourrais-tu faire en sorte de ne _pas_ chiffonner le tissu à ce point ?

— Désolé. » Les poings de Crowley relâchèrent la chemise de l’ange. 

« Il n’y a pas de mal. Bon. » L’ange jeta un coup d’œil à la feuille qui était déterminée à passer sous la porte. Pour un peu il penserait qu’elle essayait d’atteindre le verrou. « Comment allons-nous résoudre ce petit problème, alors ? »

Crowley haussa les épaules. « Je me disais que je pourrais simplement déménager. Je pourrais venir vivre chez toi. Ce serait peut-être amusant.

— C’est quand tu veux, mon cher, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit _vraiment_ la meilleure solution à _ce_ problème en particulier. 

— Quoi, alors ! C’est un _aspidistra_ , mon ange. Tu ne sais pas qu’ils sont presque impossibles à tuer ?! Et je jure qu’il a développé une conscience. Il m’a fait tomber tout à l’heure. Il a enroulé une vrille autour de ma cheville et a _tiré_. J’ai eu _mal_. Je pense que c’est comme ça que j’ai eu cet œil au beurre noir. Ce truc est doué de conscience, je t’assure. Il est _intelligent_. »

Le visage de l’ange s’assombrit. « Intelligent, tu dis ? » Il enleva sa veste. « Pourrais-tu la tenir un moment, mon cher ?

— Hm ? Ouais. S’tu veux. Je suppose que nous pourrions l’attaquer ensemble de deux directions différentes. La prendre par surprise. Si tu la distrais, j’arriverai peut-être à attraper le désherbant sous l’évier de la cuisine et… Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? »

Aziraphale remontait ses manches. Aziraphale déserrait sa cravate. 

« Si tu veux bien m’excuser un instant, mon cher, je pense que je devrais aller _regarder de plus près_ cette fameuse plante rebelle.

— Non, attends, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne… Mon ange, je ne pense pas que… Hé, non. Tu vas où ? Aziraphale ! Hé ! Aziraphale ! Reviens ! »

Aziraphale sortit de la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui. Un éclat de lumière vacillante passa en dessous. Crowley retira précipitamment ses doigts de la poignée lorsqu’elle se réchauffa subitement.

« Aziraphale ? Qu’est-ce que tu fabriques ? …Ne ruine pas mon tapis ! »

Une série de bruits bizarrement _biologiques_ passèrent sous la porte. Scrontch. Crac. Frrfrr. Splotch. Puis, le silence.

« …Mon ange ? »

La porte s'ouvrit lentement. 

Crowley sortit dans le couloir.

Aziraphale remettait ses manches à leur place. 

« Hein… ? dit Crowley avec éloquence. 

— Ah, ma veste. Merci, mon cher.

— Où est la…

— Je ne l’ai pas simplement fait disparaitre par miracle, ne t’inquiète pas. C’est inutile de faire souffre ton orgueil, en plus de ton pauvre visage. » L’ange leva une main et passa doucement son pouce sur l’ecchymose sous l’œil du démon, et elle disparut dans un soupçon d’étincelle.

« Merci, dit Crowley machinalement, tandis que son regard faisant le tour de son appartement immaculé. Euh. Qu’est-il arrivé au, euh. Au truc. La plante. L’aspidistra. »

Aziraphale sourit innocemment, et balaya un morceau de feuille légèrement carbonisée qui se trouvait sur son épaule. « Disons juste que je l’ai _Puni_. »

**Author's Note:**

> NdT : Voilà, un aspidistra ! C’est ça que Crowley aurait dû donner à Aziraphale, plutôt qu’un cactus (cf histoire précédente dans la série ahahah).


End file.
